FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a typical adjustable wrench known in the art. Oftentimes these types of wrenches are referred to as adjustable crescent wrenches. Applicant believes such crescent wrenches suffer from a variety of problems including at least one of difficulty to adjust, lack of precision, lack of stability after adjustment, excessive play of the movable jaw, etc.
The current disclosure is directed to wrenches that overcome at least one of the above-mentioned, or additional problems.